


Joint Training

by pisti



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisti/pseuds/pisti
Summary: Djinn equips tend to work up a sweat in more ways than expected. Hakuryuu's first successful full-body djinn equip with Belial is no different.





	Joint Training

**Author's Note:**

> this is my gift for vile-priestess on tumblr for the juhaku gift exchange! :D it has a couple of your requests so i hope you like it!! x
> 
> i'm trying to branch out from pwp a little, but a hand job snuck its way in. old habits die hard!

Hakuryuu’s scythe flashes, and in an instant, he’s someone different. His hair grows and pales, but all Judar’s looking at is his mouth. His lips twitch, one then twice, and his canines extend.

Then Judar’s eyes catch movement behind Hakuryuu’s arms - another set of fingers pulling free from his flesh. It’s gross and his nose wrinkles without his consent. It’s also hard to tear his eyes away from, and frankly, kinda hot.

By now he’s used to being turned on by the weirdest shit when it involves Hakuryuu. The wings on his ears and back are just bonuses at this point. 

“I will have to test the abilities of this djinn more before I can make my final judgement, but so far, its powers are completely different from Zagan’s. While Zagan’s powers are strictly offensive, Belial’s can be applied in more… creative ways.”

‘Ways’ comes out more like ‘wayth.’ The lisp he has when he talks around his fangs makes Judar gulp.

Hakuryuu smiles. More like smirks. He fucking knows exactly what Judar’s lost in thought about, and it shows. “Focus, Judar.”

“On what?”

“You know exactly what.”

“Are you gonna show me those ‘creative ways?’”

Hakuryuu’s torn between a laugh and a sigh. It’s cute. Just like with Zagan, his scars are gone. He has his arm, too, and two extras, but he’s still Hakuryuu. The mole, the way he smiles, and his stiff, trying-too-hard posture all prove it. “You know what I meant. Showing memories, rewriting thoughts.”

“And other stuff, too. Like what we’re about to do.”

“I swear. Did you act like this with your other kings, too?”

“Other kings? I have none. I only have you.”

Hakuryuu pushes him to the wall with the one arm that’s there whether he’s djinn equipping or not and curls his nails into Judar’s chest, then sets his once-wooden arm on Judar’s shoulder. When Judar looks down, he’s greeted by dozens of eyes staring at him. Some at his face, others at his chest, others lower still.

“Isn’t it confusing having all those eyes?”

“I can handle it.”

Right, a control-freak like Hakuryuu _would_ like it.

Hakuryuu kisses him, but once their mouths touch it’s hesitant; he has no idea how to move around his fangs. He’s slow, moving his mouth like they haven’t already done this a hundred times. And his fangs keep almost slicing Judar’s tongue open. The danger makes it fun, but if Hakuryuu actually does it he’ll just be pissed. 

As if reading his thoughts, Hakuryuu’s fangs skirt dangerously close to drawing blood from his tongue.

“Mmph!”

He tastes blood, but he doesn’t draw away. Hakuryuu doesn’t either. He just pushes closer. Even though he was acting like he had something important to do just a little bit ago, he’s acting like things are going exactly how he expected them to. They probably are. They’ve spent a lot of time together lately, and a lot of that time was spent observing each others’ tastes.

The cut on his tongue’s going to sting later. Fuck, Hakuryuu. He groans when a hand rakes claw-like nails across his bare stomach.

When Hakuryuu pulls away, Judar’s sweaty and covered in shallow scratches. They’ll sting later when he’s not so excited.

“...This is a waste of magoi,” Hakuryuu says.

“I have plenty of magoi. I can give you some if you’re gonna run out.”

“I wouldn’t run out from just this, but that doesn’t make it any less of a waste.”

Judar rolls his eyes. “Fine, whatever, do you important emperor things.”

Hakuryuu lets his djinn equip fade. It’s not unlike him to get nervous halfway through something like this and decide that they don’t really have the time for it, and unfortunately, Judar’s getting used to it. “I’ll finish you.”

Judar lets him, bucking against his now clawless hand. It’s probably a good thing he let go of his djinn equip, because those nails would’ve _hurt._

He can feel Hakuryuu’s thumb slide over his head, and he tries to follow the arc it takes in his mind as it joins Hakuryuu’s index finger around his shaft. His motions are quick; despite what it may look like, he’s not really trying to please Judar. He’s trying to satisfy him. They’re not the same.

Judar likes them both just fine, though. There’s something about Hakuryuu’s demeanor when he does this that’s just as attractive as when he enthusiastically pushes Judar’s cock down his throat. The way his eyes don’t focus on his task and it’s obvious he’s thinking about how to fine-tune his understanding of Belial’s powers instead. Hakuryuu doesn’t have to be looking at him with bedroom eyes to have full control over Judar in bed. Not that they _are_ in bed, because technically, they’re against the wall in an unused room they sometimes use for ‘strategy meetings.’ Ha.

Judar finishes onto Hakuryuu’s hand. Hakuryuu makes a face like he wishes he would’ve done it cleaner, but honestly, they’ve wasted enough time in this room that it has a rag or two to clean with. Whose strategy room doesn’t?

“Now we’re all sweaty,” Judar breathes.

“Everyone is sweaty this time of year.”

“Just means you get the excuse to bathe more.”

“Two baths a day is completely unnecessary.”

“I haven’t taken one yet. Besides, I gotta wash off the mess you just made. Wanna join me? It’s really relaxing, you know.”

Hakuryuu smiles. It’s sincere, the kind of expression that’s hard to look at without heating up. “I swear you would live in the bath if given the chance.”

“So are you coming or not!?” It’s a shitty response, but whatever. “Who cares if it’s still early? You’re sweaty now and you can work later.”

Hakuryuu sighs. “Fine.”

They take an open-air bath. Hakuryuu looks away while stripping and stepping into the bath, not stopping until he’s almost completely submerged despite the heat. Judar has to wait a couple seconds with his feet swung in.

Hakuryuu looks different now. With mismatched eyes and a bashful expression, he’s washing himself mechanically. He’s putting effort in to not look at Judar. How someone can be so into it one minute and embarrassed the next is beyond Judar, but Hakuryuu makes it work.

“How’d Belial feel?” Judar askes. He stares, and Hakuryuu knows he’s staring. He just doesn’t care.

“Not all that different from Zagan.”

“Really? Even though it’s got four arms?”

“It’s no harder than controlling two with Zagan.”

“And the wings?”

“Djinns don’t require wings for flight.”

Oh, right. Duh. “You have to get used to the fangs, though.”

“Shut up, Judar.”

He laughs. “Hey Hakuryuu, I’ll wash your back.”

“I can wash it myself.”

“You _could,_ but I could do it just as easy.”

Hakuryuu raises an eyebrow. That doesn’t mean yes, but Judar swims closer anyway to get started. Hakuryuu doesn’t tell him off even when he pushes Hakuryuu’s shorter hair over his shoulders and presses soap to his spine.

Judar hums while washing vertically, rhythmic ups and downs. They bring an old song to mind and he begins to hum without thinking about it.

Suds build up up, then he splashes them away and repeats. He wonders if Hakuryuu can reach the space between his shoulder bones. “Are you flexible?”

“Sometimes I really wonder what’s going on in your head before you ask questions like that.”

Judar laughs, then picks up his rhythm where he left off, moving to Hakuryuu’s arms. He adds the lyrics. He’s forgotten some of them and hums between the words he knows, but it’s not bad, if he says so himself.

“You’re a better singer than I thought you’d be.”

Judar pauses. “You’ve thought about my singing?”

“That’s not what I meant. I’m just surprised. You’re not bad at it.”

What a Hakuryuu thing to say.

When Judar finishes scrubbing his king down, he fills a bucket with bathwater to wash all the suds off. Instead of pouring the water on his back, he lifts it higher and dumps it on his head with a snicker.

“You asshole.”

Judar laughs. Until Hakuryuu dunks him, that is.


End file.
